degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DisparateYooooooooooooooouth
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Hush page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Rage&Love (talk) 14:08, December 17, 2014 (UTC) RE: Hello there ELLE. ♥ I miss you. It's been a while, but yes, I'd love to catch up soon. I haven't been on ooVoo that much lately, but if you message me there, my iPad will notify me, so feel free to do so whenever. ♥ Connor's video made me cry so much. ♥ I LOVE him more than I can express and he's inspired me so much over the last year. I was SO proud of him and I've even dedicated all of my icons on my social media to him. What's the most exciting is the fact that I have a chance with him now, heh. ♥ Are you busy over the holidays? You might want to try catching me sometime then. :P cam it's one way to say we're abandoned. ♥ 08:12, December 17, 2014 (UTC) CAM <3 I'll definitely message you when I get the time, I'm just so busy with work at the moment it's actually ridiculous. I have 4 essays due and 4 exams coming up, but as ever I find myself distracted haha I'm free for the rest of the day since my lecture finished early today (HURRAH) so I might hit you up then. I'm just so pleased that Connor knows that he's got so much support from all kinds of people and that he's provided inspiration for people to understand that it's fine to just be yourself, that people will accept you. I just wanted to give him a hug during the video. And yes, you do have a chance now and that's all good as long we remember who the Harries twins are with :P And I'm SUPER BUSY. I want to cry. Then take a nap. Then eat. In that order as well. How about you? DisparateYooooooooooooooouth (talk) 10:54, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Ahh, I got your ooVoo message last night, and I apologize for not replying, but I was asleep at that time, but maybe we can bring that convo back to life this weekend? I'll be free then. :P ERM, WHAT? YOU STILL THINK YOU HAVE CLAIM OVER JACK AND FINN? Those are my babies. I still watch them all the time (when they post a video, of course). Besides, you said Jack was all you needed. I definitely prefer Finn (just slightly), so it all works out in the end, anyways. :3 I'm going to be REALLY busy during the holidays, I can promise you that, so we'll have to get a chat session in before Christmas, if possible. I just wish we didn't stop missing each other everytime one of us is on. Other than the stress of school, how have you been lately? ♥ cam it's one way to say we're abandoned. ♥ 06:40, December 18, 2014 (UTC) I'm busy this weekend so most likely won't be able to chat but hopefully next week (?) some time we can catch up. And YES, I'm in a bit of a greedy mood so I want both. Can you blame a girl? :P But since it's you then I'll share (I swear share most of my famous husbands anyway smh) as long as Jack is mine. He's my baby. They do need to post more videos, though I do admire them for trying out new creative ventures and using their platform to promote others. I've been good, thanks. Honestly, the stress of classes just never seems to leave, but I'm happy it's Christmas soon. And then it's the New Year omg, how quickly has the year gone? IT'S ALMOST OVER. How have you been? DisparateYooooooooooooooouth (talk) 07:22, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Hey Elle Alright so I wasn't up for confrontation or drama in comments but I just wanted to say - the way you were attacked in the comments this morning was wrong. I was talking to Annie (I'm sure you're alrdy comforted by her but just wanna help more) And realized the way no one engaged and challenged how you were attacked is utterly wrong girl I'm sorry. You don't deserve that treatment at all and your calm and collected response just speaks bounds about the character you have. You did nothing wrong and i people give you that harsh treatment. Even though may not be around at the right points. There are ppl around that are actually here for you if you need it. Tho we don't talk much or really don't even talk one on one, just wanted to remind you of this because I don't want u to be made feel bad like that for no good reason. Or that you're hated like that because believe it or not I Quite Like YA. ● tori ● // we know we were destined to explode; 20:10, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Muy Hola That wasn't good Spanish but eh Hi Elle! So about this morning, I just wanted to say that I hope you aren't mad at me because I just remember some confrontations in the past and I am just trying to stay civil with everyone so if I offended you at all this morning please let me now :) Matt - Come on, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you! 20:26, December 17, 2014 (UTC) HELLO.. Hey Elle. Well I have taken a few days to kinda think about how I treated you when you and Matt didn't agree on something. I was honestly leaning more towards ignoring it and saying fuck you and just going on with my life but like ugh I started feeling guilty. I was very back and forth about it because while I did feel bad I didn't feel like backing down from my stance. Well, my stance was wrong, I was wrong and I don't want you to think Annie confronting me is the sole reason I am doing this. I honestly have felt bad because I'm not a mean person I just get an idea in my head and act before I think and I hurt people and accuse...and I was a bitch honestly. And Annie was right, I'm sitting there accusing you of thinking you're better than everyone when I'm making myself look better than you. But, I'm really sorry ugh. I feel like a literal idiot for it all and I just hope you can find it in you to forgive me even though it may not be what I deserve. But I am wholeheartedly, truthfully sorry for how I treated you...and it was just not even needed. :( kaylin ❤ [[User talk:Josipovics| kiss the girl ♪ ]] 11:53, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Arrow Hey there! Since I have a terrible habit of watching like 97 shows at once, I'm probably gonna add another to the bunch some in the next few days. And that show would be Arrow. What characters, pairings, etc do you think I'll like and I hope we can discuss if and when I do start watching. TOP (talk) 17:47, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Hey! You should totally start Arrow, it's honestly one of the best shows on at the moment, and brings together so many different themes effortlessly! I will say it does take a couple of episodes before it really gets going but you should stick to it since it gets A LOT better. I think you will be protective of Oliver even when you disagree with his choices (that boy gets me all emotional) and shall ADORE him and Felicity (the girl in my icon). Like she was only meant to be in one episode but their chemsity was so good that they made her a permanent character and my babies bring so much joy. She's just so funny and kicks arse. I think you'lll also love my homeboys Diggle and Roy, tolerate Laurel (or you might love her but not many do), and love Sara who is such a badass. Let me know your thoughts if you do start watching! :) DisparateYooooooooooooooouth (talk) 18:04, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Merry Christmas Elle ♥ Wishing you a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays <3 Gruvias (talk) 21:06, December 24, 2014 (UTC) MARRY CHRISTMAS! Marry Christmas Elle! :D + [[User:Natalieoden1|''natalie'' ]] ''you're perfect the way you are''. 21:08, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Merry Christmas!!! Merry Christmas, Elle! You are such a wonderful person, and I am so incredibly lucky to have you in my life. I'm glad that you are able to come on here more often now, because I really have missed you so much. I really admire how you are able to express your opinion, and still be so respectful. You are so incredibly intelligent and I do love your sense of humor. I do have better internet at home now, so I am able to do that ooVoo call that is long overdue. I hope you have an amazing Christmas <333 ♥ ''catie'' ♥ [[User talk:Scallisons|''at last I see the light.]] ♪ 22:37, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas, Elle! <3 Hehe, I hope you have a wild holiday! :) Loveya Pictures last longer. 01:22, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Hey girl You've read my mind! I've been thinking about how we are LONG OVERDUE for an Oovoo session! I have so much to tell you, omg. And though I am crazy behind on The 100, there is never a shortage of things to discuss about our husband, Bellamy Blake. <3 Anyways, miss you and hope to talk to you soon! ♥ Danixcalifornia ♥ Sometimes love isn't enough. ♫ 10:20, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Hi Youre quite the feminist! ~ Imogen Moreno Hi Hi Elle. So I realised that we've never really talked properly so I guess I wanted to say Hello. I sound so cheesy sending this omg but yeah, you're always such a sweet person and kind and inspirational and I've always wanted to get to know you properly xD. Sorry, I'm so bad at speaking to people. '[[User:Kakeru Naruse| Kieran ♥ ]][[User talk:Kakeru Naruse| Damn, it's such a shame that we've built a wreck out of me ]] 13:12, February 14, 2015 (UTC) I'm also a big fan of Downton Abbey and My Mad Fat Diary. I'm about half way through One Tree Hill which I'm loving at the moment. If I remember correctly you made a post at Christmas about Eastenders? That's another one of my favourites and the only soap I watch xD I've always been interested in starting The 100 which I know you're a big fan of. '[[User:Kakeru Naruse| ''Kieran ♥ ]][[User talk:Kakeru Naruse| Damn, it's such a shame that we've built a wreck out of me ]] 18:43, February 14, 2015 (UTC) That is very true. Clarke is in no state to be in a relationship with anyone right now and the gender of the person should make no difference at all. If Jason is adamant in that belief, then I expect him to follow through on that and not give Clexa preferential treatment. On another note, I do believe I've just created a crackship that in spite of that I've just used as an example of why I can't get behind Clexa, I actually like in fanon the more and more I think about it, lmao. ♥ Danixcalifornia ♥ Sometimes love isn't enough. ♫ 10:30, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Lol who is Jason fooling when Flarke was thrown together straight from the pilot, Linctavia are given SO much attention, a character was introduced solely to be a love interest for Jasper, all the whil Bellarke and Kabby are continually dangled in our faces? The show may not be a romance, but there's no denying that the show is still CHOCKFUL of it. That said, I love that we've go a slowburn here. There is NOTHING that endears me to a pairing more than a beautifully gradual and torturously slow-paced journey. I can do slow burn. I LOVE slowburn. They can keep building the anticipation. I'll only fall harder for the pairing, Lmao it's not like we are greedy with ships from other shows. I think we've earned this bizarre crackship. XD Seriously though, how the hell does Ellani/DaniElle NOT have a page on that wiki? Are people BLIND? Like hello, sister wives. It's only practically a cult. P.S. you know you want the Kaha. ♥ Danixcalifornia ♥ Sometimes love isn't enough. ♫ 11:05, February 23, 2015 (UTC) No offense to him, but it's pretty foolish that he wouldn't expect people to go gaga over Bellarke when they're in love in the books, lol. I'm used to such trolling though. I put up with Julie Plec's bullshit for six years. Agreed! I think season three in particular will be our season. We might not have canon Bellarke yet, but I speculate that we'll get some confirmation of their growing feelings for each other. That, or season three will focus on one side's feelings without shedding light on the other side's to drive us batshit insane. If this is the case, my money is on Bellamy's POV. As you've pointed out, I think he's already fallen in love with her. Clarke is going to need more time to come to a similar revelation. Oh hell no though. If we don't get a Bellarke reunion, tables will be flipped, fire will be spat, and heads will roll. I am very militaristic when it comes to my OTPs, lmao. Indeed. That is the true appeal of Kaha. The more I think about how it will never happen, the more I have the urge to read smutty fanfics. XD ♥ Danixcalifornia ♥ Sometimes love isn't enough. ♫ 01:36, February 24, 2015 (UTC) RE: Hi Hey, Elle! Sorry for the late response. I'm not great at explaining how things work, but here is a help page for how to make a tabber. If you have any questions after, then I'd be glad to help. :) Loveya Baby, I'm your queen. ❥ 21:22, February 23, 2015 (UTC) 'Elle-o mate <3 OMFG, hell yes! I am honoured to be the Marina to your Charli. <3 And affirmative, I am in love with I'm A Ruin! I especially adore the pretty aesthetics in the music video (Marina acting like a badass ninja warrior princess is fave), and the song itself has been on repeat for two weeks straight. I can't wait for her full album to come out. I like to think of it as an early birthday present for yours truly. :P I lurked on her Instagram a while ago and she released a snippet of a future single on Froot and it is absolutely PERFECT. ♥ Btw, please ignore the terrible, cringeworthy title of this message. I simply couldn't resist. PS. I love, love, LOVE your icon! Raven is such a queen. ♥ ♥[[User:MarauderScarlet| annie ]][[User talk:MarauderScarlet| this is my design. ❦]] 02:36, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Hey girlfran Oh, Elle, you know I could never hate you. Don't hate ME, but I just can't bring myself to ship it. The chemistry is definitely there, but there are just too many problematic aspects that prevent me from getting on board. Since you are really feeling them though, I won't get into it because I don't want to rain on your shipping parade or anything. Do your thing! <3 For the record, however, I do abolsutely love Lexa as a character, and I am so happy that the show is bringing in some representation using the main female protagonist as the catalyst. One thing I love about this show is how progressive it is. ♥ Danixcalifornia ♥ Sometimes love isn't enough. ♫ 01:45, April 2, 2015 (UTC) BREAD BB ELLE. How have you been, bae? It's been too long, yes, but do you even sign onto ooVoo anymore? :P I'll get your messages pretty quickly, since I have the ooVoo app on my phone and iPad, as well as having it installed on my computer. OUR 100 SHIP SHOULD BE SOMETHING INVOLVING RAVEN SINCE SHE IS BOTH OUR QUEEN, but if not, then something involving Clarke, Jasper, or Monty. :P Yes! I loved ER. I mainly watched it, because my parents lusted over that show while I was growing up. I wanted to go back and watch every episode from the beginning, since I've never actually seen the entire series. I shipped Ray and Neela, too, but my OTP was Abby and Luca. '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 22:56, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Hmm, I'm still finishing up season 2, so I haven't had enough time to decide whether I ship Raven and Wick. I'll get back to you on that one. I have the season 1 DVD on Blu-Ray, so I whizzed through it, but I have to watch season 2 online and watching online is always a drag for me. Plus, I have tons of homework to do these days, so I might not finish until after I'm done. Raven is my favourite character. Second would be Octavia and third is a toss up between Clarke and Jasper. I love Bellamy, Monty, Lincoln Abby, and Finn, too. Yes, I love Finn very much, heh. :P My OTP is Linctavia tbh. They're BEAUTIFUL and I just love them so much. However, I also ship Jactavia really hard. Which one do you prefer? I noticed that you claimed Clarke, which is fine with me, just as long as Raven is my wifuh, aight? OMF, AS FOR ARROW, I AM EXCITED, BUT MY BROTHER AND I FELL BEHIND. :P I watch Arrow with him and we fell back before the holidays. I know you're excited for your Olicity, though. I love them so much, but did I ever tell you that my OTP is Theroy? IDK if you ship them or not, but CRYY, they're my babies. ♥ '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 05:08, April 3, 2015 (UTC) ship for us :3 Wanna be Stephen Amell/Jared Padalecki with me? :D Sarah (talk) 01:51, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Clexa feels Yes! I'd love to be them with you. I was actually meaning to ask you a while back, haha. I'm kinda rejoicing over how you've fallen in love with them too. I was celebrating on the night we found out about the kiss, because Clexa was just a crackship for me a couple of weeks before and BAM, canon! xD Glad to see another person I can fangirl with. :o #BiClarkeFTW~ Here, I made our page. :D x [[User:Gaskarths| a s h ]]| you brought color to my life ❦ 14:26, April 4, 2015 (UTC) ELLE! <3 (not the blonde one from Harvard Law) Omg hey girl, it's been a while! I'm doing alright, just trying to take it easy before finals start. How are you? Ahhhh, I would love to be Jo/Laurie with you! I actually don't think I've finished the book, but I have watched the movie. It's one of my favourites <3 From what I remember, I loved them together as well, they were both passionate people with similar interests and I thought they were very compatible as romantic partners. But I am glad that Jo chose to stay true to herself and focused on her writing aspirations, she is such a feminist icon and I definitely see her in you. Lmao, Amy and Laurie seemed so random and out of left field. Did they ever even substantially interact before she grew up and Laurie started pursuing her? ♥[[User:MarauderScarlet| annie ]][[User talk:MarauderScarlet| this is my design. ❦]] 18:59, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Omg, if that's the case then what a douche move. I mean, I wouldn't begrudge Laurie the opportunity to move on, but did he really have to go after her little sister in whom he had no prior interest right after he and Jo didn't work out? Smh. I ADORE the 1994 version and I saw the 1949 movie a long time ago but barely remember anything about it :P But I do remember Elizabeth Taylor and Janet Leigh, they are both such phenomenal actresses and women larger than life. On the topic of strong female characters, have you ever seen the adaptation of Anne of Green Gables? That's another one of my childhood favourites! We should totally be Anne/Gilbert or Anne/Diana <3 The actress also plays Queen Catherine in Reign but I can never unsee her as Anne, haha. ♥[[User:MarauderScarlet| annie ]][[User talk:MarauderScarlet| this is my design. ❦]] 19:44, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Oh yeah, that sounds plausible tbh. I am disgusted. His feelings for Jo seemed so sincere and while I have no doubt he was hurting and angsty he should have had the decency to move on with pure intentions, not to worm his way into their family like a leech or to spite the woman he loved. That is such a petty reason to marry someone, much less the love of your life's little sister, which makes it all the more creepier considering he knew Amy ever since she was a child and I imagine he was very much like the older brother she never had. AND OMFG YESSSS, I've actually seen it a while ago. If anything, I thought YOU were the one who hadn't! XD Richard is so fine...that baritone voice...those sideburns...he is perfect as John Thornton and I squealed so hard when he and Margaret FINALLY kissed. Their kiss was one of the most beautiful I have ever seen, ngl. I am so glad this is our ship! I'm definitely going to read the books when I have time. Outlander is another historical fiction series that's now a successful show. Jamie and Claire are another ship we could be if you get around to watching it. <3 ♥[[User:MarauderScarlet| annie ]][[User talk:MarauderScarlet| this is my design. ❦]] 20:20, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Ooh, the one with Ruth Wilson? I haven't, actually, but I've seen bits and pieces of the '83 BBC miniseries with Timothy Dalton, who is dare I say probably the sexiest incarnation of Mr. Rochester (he's also Bond, James Bond, as well), although Michael Fassbender is EXTREMELY attractive and I loved him and Mia in their version. I love the physical contrast between Jane and Rochester there, with him towering over her petite frame. XD It really highlights the emotional differences between them too. Rochester isn't my favourite love interest either, but he definitely makes for an intriguing tortured soul. I still need to see Pride and Prejudice with Colin Firth! I love that man and I know his Darcy is iconic for a reason. ♥[[User:MarauderScarlet| annie ]][[User talk:MarauderScarlet| this is my design. ❦]] 22:52, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Hello there ~ Elle, my love <3 Would you be free to do an ooVoo call sometime? We definitely need to do one with Annie and Dani. :) ♥ ''catie'' ♥ [[User talk:Scallisons|''at last I see the light.]] ♪ 20:21, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Prom date. ♥ Hey prom date. ♥ I just wanted to thank you for being so forgiving of what has happened between us, mostly as a result of my petty tendencies. I'm so glad we've put it behind us too because you really are such a beautiful and lovely person and honestly I'm a bit jealous of yours and Jo's marriage cause I'd definitely wifey you both lol! ♥ But I am thrilled that I will be attending Wiki Prom with you and Jo, and Ari if he accepts. ♥ [[User:WildestDreams| ♡''kaylin♡ ]][[User talk:WildestDreams| we '''never' go out of style. ]] 04:44, April 5, 2015 (UTC) AYYEEE Can we be friends, you seem like a cool person!!Britt!�� 03:54, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Hey babe! <3 Your lyrics are done. <3 Crazychick08 (talk) 04:12, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Hey how are You Liking Empire So far who's your favorite Character Troy Bowman (talk) 16:41, April 30, 2015 (UTC)Troy Lbowman Munchin on a bread stick rn Elle, do you want to be Raven/Wick with me? I noticed how much you ship them and they're one of my favourite pairings on the show!! ♥ '' ''♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 22:40, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for the talk last night, Elle (notice I didn't say bae or hon, since you hate pet names, heh). ♥ It was nice catching up with you, especially since we got to discuss The 100 and all of its wonders. How excited are you for season 3? I need it now. By the way, tell me what ends up happening with you and that guy. I hope we get to talk before then, though. ♥ '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 08:40, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Ahh, I figured something like that happened. No worries. I'm sorry that we couldn't talk longer and I know my advice probably wasn't the greatest, but like I said, I have the worst luck on the planet in the department of love... I'm in no position to be giving you any. However, it really is his loss that he rejected you. I know that you're independent and don't need anyone, but for the sake of what we were discussing, about feeling wanted and appreciated, you really deserve someone who can provide you with all of that. If he can't give it to you, then move along, because there is SOMEONE out there who will. Yes, it's a generic thing to say, but I'm sure this advice has some realism to it. You can do better, Elle. Keep being my bread girl, because that one don't need no one to make her happy. '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 12:44, May 5, 2015 (UTC)